La Belle psychopathe et la Bête schizophrène
by SuperCowcow
Summary: Parodie du célèbre conte "La Belle et la Bête", dans lequel les héros de mon enfance prennent place, et où la Belle et la Bête ont pété une durite !


**Uh, b'jour !**

**Petit crossover entre un conte et deux séries américaines des années 90's écrit à l'occasion d'un devoir d'anglais. J'ai fini par tout traduire en français, histoire de partager ma connerie.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est ce sublime détournement !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Belle psychopathe et la Bête schizophrène.<strong>_

Il était une fois, une jeune fille qui était bien plus belle que toutes les autres. Malheureusement, sa mère était morte à sa naissance, et ses trois frères, ses deux sœurs et son père la détestaient et l'abandonnèrent sur une aire d'autoroute. Belle –puisque que tout le monde l'appelait ainsi- était âgée de neuf ou dix ans à ce moment-là, puis, après avoir errée seule durant plusieurs jours, elle rencontra quatre étranges personnages. Ils s'appelaient Raphaël, Donatello, Leonardo et Mickelangelo. Ils vivaient dans les égouts et protégeaient le village. Les habitants les nommèrent les « Tortues Ninja » car ils étaient des tortues mutantes de laboratoire cosmétique qui utilisent des armes asiatiques. Elle a vécu pendant sept ans avec eux et les considérait comme sa véritable famille.

Comme chaque jour, elle se rendit à la surface pour acheter des pizzas car les Tortues Ninja mangeaient uniquement cela. La jeune fille devait déplacer une lourde plaque d'égout pour en sortir mais ça ne l'a dérangeait pas. Une fois arrivée dans la ville, elle aimait marcher au milieu de la route, sauter au-dessus des flaques d'eau ou s'arrêter devant une boutique d'armes pour les admirer –surtout les armes blanches. Les passants l'évitaient le plus possible, ils pensaient qu'elle était folle. Mais elle ne l'était pas ! Belle appréciait les films d'horreur. Belle aimait se battre. Belle adorait les tronçonneuses plus que tout ! Belle avait toujours été comme ça, comme sa mère. C'est pour cette raison que sa famille la haïssait. Beaucoup de personnes la trouvaient glauque et à forte tendance psychopathe. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais tué qui que ce soit.

Pendant ce temps, une des tortues se promenait dans la forêt pour la première fois. Mickelangelo, qui n'était pas très malin, s'était perdu près d'un château qui semblait abandonné. Malgré cette impression, la tortue s'aventura à l'intérieur de celui-ci, jusqu'à trouver une cheminée face à laquelle elle s'assit. Puis, elle se rendit dans la salle à manger, et la table dressée était couverte de bonne nourriture. Mickelangelo n'hésita pas. Après ça, il s'endormit dans une grande chambre du château. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla à dix heures et bu un chocolat chaud déjà prêt. Puis, comme il désirait voir le jardin, il s'y rendit. C'était un immense champ de roses. Il en coupa une pour Belle, quand soudain, une effroyable bête –ressemblant à un loup-garou- apparu.

« - Comment oses-tu voler une de mes roses que je chéris tant ?, cria la Bête.

- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, je voulais l'offrir à mon amie humaine et…, expliqua Mickelangelo.

- Tais-toi ! Tu vas mourir pour ton crime !, l'interrompit la créature.

- Pitié !

- Seulement si tu me donnes ton amie humaine. J'attendrai jusqu'à demain, et si demain l'un de vous deux n'est pas là, j'enverrai mes féroces guerriers. C'est compris ?, s'énerva-t-il.

- Ou-oui ! », bafouilla la tortue.

La tortue ninja s'enfuit rapidement et retourna dans les égouts. Quand elle retrouva sa famille, elle leur raconta ce qui s'était passé. Donatello était inquiet, Raphael voulait tuer la Bête, Leonardo réfléchissait et Belle était d'accord pour aller dans ce château. Les quatre tortues étaient contre cette idée mais la jeune fille avait déjà fait son choix…

Belle partit le jour suivant très tôt et seule. Elle marcha durant quelques minutes avant d'arriver au château. Elle entra et cria « Hey ! La Bête ! Je suis là ! ». Elle entendit un grognement et vit la créature. Elle resta calme en face de cette bête qui dit :

« - Tu ne trembles pas ? N'es-tu pas effrayée par moi ? Par ma laideur ?, demanda le loup-garou.

- Je vis avec quatre tortues mutantes depuis sept ans. Plus rien ne m'étonne. Et si tu comptes me tuer, je t'en empêcherai », dit Belle.

A ces mots, Belle prit sa tronçonneuse en mains, et détruit tout autour d'elle. La Bête tenta de la calmer mais rien ne fonctionnait…

« - Calme-toi ! Je ne te tuerai pas !, déclara la Bête.

- Je m'en fous ! Je veux tout détruire !, s'écria Belle.

- Je pensais que tu serais une gentille et mignonne fille mais tu n'es qu'une psychopathe. Je vais te tuer ! Te torturer ! Te massacrer ! … Je … Je suis désolé ! Mon autre moi parlait à ma place !, essaya d'expliquer la Bête.

- Ton autre toi ?, interrogea la jeune femme.

- Je suis un peu schizophrène…, se confia la créature.

- En plus d'être affreux, tu es fou…, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu es méchante ! Je vais pleurer ! », sanglota le loup.

La Bête pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et Belle ne sut pas quoi faire.

« - Ne pleure pas ! C'était une blague !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Mais… Je me sens quand même seul ici…

- Je vais rester et je vivrai avec toi un certain temps. »

La Bête était heureuse, tout le monde la rejetait à cause de son apparance et de sa maladie. Belle la comprenait. Elle aussi avait été rejeté par les humains… Soudain, une voix cria…

« - Quoi encore ? », s'étonna la Bête.

Belle pensait que ses tortues étaient déjà très étranges, mais quand elle vit les quatre amis de la Bête, elle changea vite d'avis…

« - Belle, laisse-moi te présenter mes quatre féroces guerriers, dit la Bête.

- Je suis Force Bleue et je peux voler !, se vanta le premier.

- Je suis Force Jaune et je peux lire dans les pensées !, hurla le second.

- Je suis Force Noire et je contrôle la foudre !, murmura le troisième.

- Je suis Force Rooo-ooose et je peux me téléporter !, chanta le dernier.

- Belle, ce sont les…, commença la Bête.

- POWER RANGERS, crièrent-ils.

- Je peux rire ?, demande Belle.

- Tu te moques de mes féroces guerriers ?

- Féroces ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Méchante ! », se plaint le loup.

Et durant deux semaines, la Belle et la Bête apprirent à se connaître grâce aux combats à coups de hache et de tronçonneuse. Mais le quinzième jour, les tortues, inquiètes, s'empressèrent au château avec leurs armes. Sur la route, elles rencontrèrent un groupe de six personnes masquées qui désiraient également se rendre au château. Ils y allèrent ensemble, et les tortues firent une entrée plutôt comique…

« - Je suis le Masque Rouge et je vais te tuer avec mes saï !, dit Raphael.

- Je suis le Masque Violet et je vais te tuer avec mes bô !, dit Donatello.

- Je suis le Masque Bleu et je vais te tuer avec mes katanas !, dit Leonardo.

- Je suis le Masque Orange et je vais te tuer avec mes nunchakus ! Et j'adore les pizzas !, dit Mickelangelo.

- Mickelangelo !, cria Force Rose en courant vers lui.

- Belle, je vois que tes amis sont aussi fous que toi, je ne suis pas surpris. Mais bon, ça n'a pas d'importance, nous sommes venus pour te tuer, dit un inconnu.

- Qui êtes-vous, demanda la Bête ?

- Sa famille.

- Non ! Nous sommes sa famille ! Vous l'avez abandonné il y a sept ans !, s'énerva Leonardo.

- Et alors ? Vous êtes différents, et nous détestons les personnes qui sont différentes. »

La première famille de Belle pris des armes mais …

« - Power Rangers, à l'attaque !, hurla la Bête.

- Formation ultime de l'arc-en-ciel ! », crièrent les Power Rangers.

Et les méchants disparurent dans le néant…

« - Merci… », dit Belle.

Et depuis ce jour, Force Rose et Mickelangelo sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. L'amitié et l'amour n'ont pas de frontières. Peu importe les goûts étranges et le caractère de Belle, peu importe que l'apparence et la maladie mentale de la Bête soient effrayantes, peu importe que Belle ait été élevée par quatre tortues mutantes, peu importe que la Bête soit amie avec les Power Rangers, et peu importe que Mickelangelo et Force Rose soient homosexuels !

Seuls, ils seraient malheureux, mais en acceptant les différences des autres, ils peuvent vivre et être heureux ensemble, pense Belle.

Ne soyons pas effrayés par la différence des autres, car la vie serait ennuyeuse si nous étions tous identiques.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**Note : J'ai vraiment rendu ça à une prof, et le pire, c'est qu'elle a adoré.**

**SuperCowcow.**


End file.
